A Valentine's Day to Remember
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Mike is sad that he might be spending Valentine's Day since both his boyfriends have things to do for the company. Will he be able to entertain himself on the greatest couple's day of the year or just be lonely and sad? AU WWE; Slash M/M; threesome


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: pirplepinkmagic wanted more stories with this three again. I thought I would give it to her and to y'all as well. Enjoy!**

******A/N 2: Don't forget to vote.**

**A Valentine's Day to Remember**

Mike sat on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest. Valentine's Day was going to royal suck for him. He had no one to spent it with because both of his boyfriends were out of town. He nor they knew if they would be back for Valentine's. They were doing media for WWE, then they had house shows all that weekend. Mike didn't have any media nor house shows because he had to practice and work on his new move, the Figure Four. He spent most of his day practicing and how he was home...alone...sitting in the large house he shared with them.

Yes, Mike had two boyfriends: John Cena and Randy Orton. They ended up together after one of Jericho's infamous parties. They got really drunk and ended up in one of the guest rooms. Mike bottomed to both men but didn't mind. He had a massive headache the next day when he woke up. He was shocked to find himself between both men. His surprise dissolved to happiness. He had always dreamt of being with both men and to wake up between them, his dream had come true. What surprised him the most was that they agreed to be with him.

Mike sighed and went upstairs. He stripped, took a shower, and went to bed. He dreamt of having a great day with both of his men and ending it with lots of sex.

The next morning, Mike woke up and yawned. He stretched and rolled onto his side. He sat up and sniffed the air. The bedroom door opened.

"Good morning, sleepy head," John said as he entered with a tray full of breakfast.

"John?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Making you breakfast in bed." John smiled as he came over. He laid the tray over Mike's lap.

The young man stared at the food. There was turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, oatmeal, chocolate covered strawberries, and orange juice.

"Fresh squeezed," John said.

Mike smiled. He took a strawberry and ate it. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I could never miss Valentine's Day, sweetie," John said. "It's the best time of the year."

"I thought Halloween and Christmas was."

"Those too. Now, eat your breakfast."

"Yes..._Daddy_."

John growled.

Mike giggled and ate his breakfast. John moved the tray and helped Mike out of the bed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shower," John said as he led him to the bathroom.

Mike stripped down from his boxers while John started the shower. When it was warm enough, the Awesome One stepped in followed by John when he got naked. The older man washed the younger man.

"Feels so good," Mike whispered.

John chuckled as he took the detachable shower head and rinsed his boyfriend off. When he replaced it, he stared at the younger man's back. He got down onto his knees and spread Mike's cheeks.

"John?"

"Shh, let me work," the older man said.

Mike's breath hitched when he felt John lapping at his entrance. He licked his lips and bit into his knuckle. He let out a moan when John pushed in a finger.

"Johnny..."

"You like that?"

"Yes."

John chuckled and got to his feet. He slowly fingered the younger man as he stroked Mike's hard member.

"I need you," Mike said.

John kissed the side of his neck and stroked faster.

"Johnny, please." Mike came and leaned back against his boyfriend.

"You love that?"

"I would have loved it better if you would have fucked me."

John chuckled.

They got out of the shower and dressed for the day. John grabbed the tray and went to the kitchen.

"So, I take it that you were the only one that was able to get off today?" Mike asked.

John smiled. "Don't worry, baby, we'll make it a great day."

Mike smiled at him.

"Hey, I put some money into your account, why don't you go shopping for a bit?"

"You didn't have to do that," Mike said.

"I wanted to. Go out and have some fun. I want you to have lunch at your favorite restaurant today."

"You won't be joining me?"

"John shook his head. "In order for me to have today off, I had to promise Vince to do some signings. Sorry, but the shower was the taste...tonight, the fun."

Mike smiled broadly.

"Buy something nice...and sexy."

The younger man nodded and left for the day. He went shopping like John said. He decided to go to any adult shop and buy some new toys. When he got hungry, he went to his favorite Greek restaurant.

The waitresses smiled and led him to a table. He smiled when he saw Randy sitting at the table.

"What the hell?" Mike asked.

Randy stood and hugged the younger man. "Surprised?"

"Yes," Mike replied as they sat down.

"Happy Valentine's, baby," Randy said.

"You too," Mike said. "First, I got John and now you...I'm so happy."

Randy smiled. "I'm glad that we could make you happy."

They ate lunch before the Viper led Mike to a spa. He pushed his young lover against the door and fiercely kissed him. Mike whimpered when Randy pulled away.

"Baby..." Mike whined.

"It's okay. Just relax and have fun," Randy said.

"You and John...teasing me...frustrating me." Mike pouted.

"I love it when you pout." Randy kissed him again. "Just relax and head home...okay?"

"What if I want to go to the movies?" Mike questioned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You and I both know that you hate going to the movies by yourself. Of course, you could always call Alex and see if he wants to join you."

"But he's probably with Mark."

"How did he end up with Taker again?"

"That Truth or Dare game that we all played during Halloween of 2010. That one that Cody and Booker threw."

Randy nodded and smirked. "Man, that game was fun." He looked to Mike. "Go relax. Everything is paid for."

"Really?"

The Viper nodded. "The deluxe package."

"Hot stones."

"Seaweed wrap...manicure...pedicure..."

"I love you."

They kissed again before Mike went off to his day at the spa. He enjoyed the mud bath, the wrap, hot stones, and the other amenities that the deluxe package offered.

It was well into the night when Mike arrived home. He had a goofy smile on his face as he entered the house with his bags from shopping. He stopped and stared at the rose petals on the floor. He closed the door and locked it. He followed the rose petals through the kitchen. He stared at the boxes of chocolate that decorated the table.

"Oh wow," Mike said as he took a box. He opened the heart-shaped container and ate a piece. "Caramel."

He carried the box as he followed the petals up the stairs. The hallway leading to the master bedroom was covered with rose bouquets of different colors. Mike smiled as he took them in. He got to the bedroom door and opened it. The room was lit with candles and the rose petals led up to the bed where John and Randy sat naked.

Mike dropped the bags but held onto his chocolate.

"Surprised?" John asked.

Mike nodded.

"Happy?" Randy questioned.

The younger man smiled and nodded once more.

John looked to Randy. "Maybe we should make him feel more comfortable?"

Randy smiled as both men got up. They walked over and began to slowly under their boyfriend. They began to kiss him all over before leading him to the bed. All three men sat staring at each other. Mike was the first to reach out and touch them.

"How?" he asked.

"We asked for this day awhile back," John said.

"Hunter really owned us one," Randy added.

Mike tilted his head to the side as he ran his hands over their chests.

"Hunter was lonely one night and hadn't had any in..." Randy looked to John.

"About six months," John replied.

Randy smirked. "We helped get him together with a certain someone and he hasn't been alone ever since."

Mike's hands stopped. "Wait, but he's with Kofi."

Both John and Randy nodded.

"So what was a booty call turned into a relationship?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Randy replied.

"Pretty much," John said.

"Because Hunter was so happy and grateful that he allowed us Valentine's Day and Friday off," Randy said.

"Really? Really? Really?" Mike asked.

"Thank Kofi," John said.

Mike clapped his hands. He kissed John first and then Randy.

John ran his hand down Mike's back. The younger man arched his back and giggled. Randy and John smiled. They touched and teased Mike. They laid him down before kissing every area of his body. They got to his hardened member and kissed it. Mike moaned. He enjoyed their mouth all over his body and sharing his cock. It was feeling that he craved on a nightly basis. He came several times before each men took turns with Mike before he begged to be stuffed by both men. They gave in to his demands and were happy to oblige.

Mike laid between both men. His eyes were glazed over and he was happy.

John propped himself on his right elbow and Randy propped himself on his left. They both stared at their boyfriend.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" John asked.

The younger man nodded.

"I think we fucked him speechless," Randy said.

"So cute," John said. "Too tired for your present?"

"Present?" Mike asked. "What more could I ask for?"

Randy chuckled as he and John got out of bed.

"Hey!" Mike protested. "I miss my warmth."

Both men came back, each holding a small box. Mike watched them as he sat up. Randy held out his box and Mike took it. He opened it and started at the chain and dog-tag with Randy's name on it.

"So beautiful," Mike said. He kissed Randy.

"Mine next," John said.

Mike took the box from John and opened it. It was another dog-tag but with John's name on it.

"You both didn't have to give me these," Mike said.

"We wanted to," Randy said.

"We wanted to let the world know who you belong to," John added.

"Possessive, ain't we?" Mike asked.

"Yes, yes, we are," Randy replied. "Really don't like Del Rio nor Wade lusting after you."

Mike made a face as well as John.

"What?" Randy asked.

"You might want to threw in Dolph as well," John said.

"Eww," Mike said.

John and Randy chuckled as they kissed him.

"Another round?" Mike asked with a smile.

Randy and John looked at each other.

"What ever our baby wants," John and Randy simply said.

**~The End~**


End file.
